


Delayed

by allisonsargent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airport AU, Allison and Scott are happily going to college in New York, Delayed Airplane -- AU, Human!Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonsargent/pseuds/allisonsargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles saw him before he saw Stiles; something about him was just so fascinating. He wasn't sure if it was the scruff the other had, or the ever present broodiness, but Stiles just found the stranger intriguing. And that was saying a lot, especially since Stiles had seen several different faces through the night. </p>
<p>Stiles had seen this stranger a few times throughout the night; Stiles himself had been at the airport since 8, so he'd seen many different faces come and go, but this one face kept standing out to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Sterek writing that I've ever posted on here! Hurray for moi. Anyway, this may or may not be a little sucky, I wrote this at 12 in the morning, and edited it at 9 am. Whether or not I'll be making it into a fic is undecided; if this does good, I might. But, either way, I hope you like! xx

At 2 am, the airport lights were dim, and to see a person to walk by was a rarity. 

Stiles saw him before he saw Stiles; something about him was just so fascinating. He wasn't sure if it was the scruff the other had, or the ever present broodiness, but Stiles just found the stranger intriguing. And that was saying a lot, especially since Stiles had seen several different faces through the night. 

Stiles had seen this stranger a few times throughout the night; Stiles himself had been at the airport since 8, so he'd seen many different faces come and go, but this one face kept standing out to him. 

Throughout the night, he'd seen the troublemaking toddler, the temperamental teen, that random guy who sat in the waiting area with a guitar, and that couple who kissed way too much -- like, seriously, was it even normal to kiss that many times in a matter of a few minutes? Stiles found it ridiculous. 

But, the first time Stiles saw the man, he was quietly sipping on his Starbuck's from afar, watching as the previously quiet airport, became noisy, even with only a few people around. 

"What do you mean my flight is delayed?" asked the stranger, anger obviously present in his tone, it even scared Stiles a little bit. 

The man was tall, dark, and brooding; he wore a grey v-neck, jeans, and shades that were probably way tok big for his face, but he most likely didn't give a shit. Stiles would admit it, the guy was attractive. Like, the sort of attractive that would distract you from even the simplest of things. 

"I have to be halfway across the nation in a few hours, and you know what? I can't be there if my flight is delayed!" yelled the stranger, slamming his hands on the counter. 

The stewardess working at the counter cowered back, her tight lips curling into a disdainful frown. "I'm sorry, sir," apologized the lady, but you could tell by her demeanor that she obviously wasn't sorry at all, "But you have to wait four hours. We don't have many flights going out this early in the morning. Now, I suggest you sit in the waiting area." 

And at this point in time, Stiles' gaze was focused on the scene only a few feet away, but Stiles wasn't actually aware he was staring. The man glanced toward the waiting area, where only Stiles was sitting. He gave Stiles a quick once over, and Stiles could've sworn his heart skipped a few beats. 

"And do what? Sit there for four hours?"

"Enjoy the complimentary wifi, Mr. Hale." smiled the stewardess, giving her attention back to the computer in front of her. Stiles wondered what she was doing, and if it was interesting, because after all, what can you do at 2 am? -- 

"Complimentary wifi, my ass." grumbled the stranger, sulking as he walked over to the waiting area, taking the free seat on Stiles' left. 

Stiles contently slurped on his Frappe, eyes glued forward; what was he even staring at? 

"Can you stop?" asked an irritated voice from Stiles' left, and the boy looked to the left, surprised that the stranger was talking to him. 

"Stop what?" Stiles replied back in only a few seconds, not exactly sure what he was supposed to stop doing. 

The stranger just stared at Stiles, as if what he was implying was obvious. But when Stiles continued to slurp, the man sighed, finally talking. 

"The slurping. It's annoying. I can't focus on what I'm doing if you keep slurping like that. Like, Jesus, sip like a normal person. Or are you not capable of that?" He snapped, looking over at Stiles with a look of pure annoyance. 

"All you're doing is sitting...?" Stiles pointed out, stopping to slurp for only a second. 

"For all you know, I could be calculating stuff in my head, hmm?" 

"Are you?" 

The stranger paused, scratching his head almost awkwardly, "Well, uh, no." 

"I didn't think so." Stiles laughed, "But, I get it, it's fine. You're just a little stressed, yeah?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I have to be at this meeting in like, six hours, and my plane leaves in four hours. I'm not going to make it in time." sighed the stranger, "I'm Derek, by the way. Sorry for, um, snapping at you like that." 

"A meeting? For what?" Stiles waved his hand in an almost dismissive manner, "Nah, dude, it's fine, really. Don't apologize. It's 2 am, you have a right to be all sour. I'm Stiles." 

"I work at a publishing company, and we were having a meeting in New York. For new authors, and stuff like that, all boring, trust me. What do you do?" Derek looked at Stiles, confused, "Stiles? What kind of name is that?" 

"I just started college, so, um, I work at a daycare.." Stiles was thinking lowly of himself -- this guy worked at a publishing company, and Stiles worked at a daycare. "I'm sure it's boring. Do you have to sit in those cramped meeting rooms with the stale donuts, and too strong coffee?" Stiles paused, wondering if he should go through the whole etymology of his name, but then decided against it -- he didn't want to bore Derek, because after all, first impressions were everything. "It's a nickname." 

"A daycare?" Derek sat up, looking intrigued. It was surprising how he went from scowling at Stiles, to being nice to him. Imagine that! He looked intrigued, and about a daycare of all things. On a grand scale of things, a daycare wasn't exactly very interesting. "Do you have any funny stories you could tell me?" Derek nodded, laughing, "The donuts taste terrible, trust me. They're like, three weeks old. But they refuse to buy a new batch unless they eat all the old ones! No, no, the coffee isn't strong at all. If anything, it tasted like water! It's disgusting!" 

"I have tons, trust me! I'll tell you one, if you want?" Stiles offered with a small shrug, "You, should buy new donuts! You'll be like, MVP or something! Employee of the month, here you come! I can't drink watery coffee! I drink coffee like, religiously, it's ridiculous." 

"Yes! I'd love that." Derek stuck his tongue out, shaking his head at the mention of watery coffee, "Neither can I. I have a routine; I wake up, brush my teeth, and make my coffee. Watery coffee ruins my day."

"Okay. So, this one time, the main teacher at the daycare had to leave on short notice, because some family issue or whatever. She left me in charge, naturally, because I'm definitely responsible. It was only me, and a bunch of little kids. I didn't know what to do, so I gave them paint and paper. While I went to go get wipes, I heard screaming. I thought someone got hurt, so I ran back to the room. The kids were flinging paint balls at each other, and there was paint all over their clothes and face. It was crazy." 

"Did you stop it?" Derek asked, actually laughing. 

LAUGHING. 

"Pshh, of course not! I took part in it." grinned Stiles; on the outside, he may look older, but mentally, he was like a kid. "And then the parents came, and they were so mortified. I told them the truth, and they were really mad. I never told the teacher what happened! So, I kept my job." 

"Oh God," Derek shook his head, "You're crazy." 

"Indeed I am." Stiles told the man, with an almost proud smile, "The craziest." 

Derek just rolled his eyes, moving away from the topic, "Why are you here? Like, at an airport, I mean?" 

"I'm going to New York, to see my friends. They're the sort of couple who'd move away to be wiry each other, you know? So, after high school, they both decided to go to college in New York, while a few others stayed back in Cali." 

"See, I would never be able to do that. Leave from my home, just to be with a person I love, I mean. I don't see it happening." Derek openly admitted, shrugging his shoulders simply. 

He sure was honest. 

"That's what I told them! But they're all in love and they kiss all the time and it's totally gross, but sort of cute. I'm just glad they're happy." It was true, actually. He was honestly happy that Scott and Allison were happy; even if it meant Scott was far far away. "Don't say that! You'll find that one girl one day, I'm sure." 

Derek just raised his eye brows at the other, staring. 

Why was he staring? 

"You will too." Derek told him with, by the looks of it, a forced smile. 

"God, why are we talking about love? Seriously, let's stop." Stiles scrunched his nose up, shaking his head. "Tell me about books you like." 

Stiles watched Derek with an odd sort of fascination as he began to ramble, talking about all the books he liked, and why he liked them. Stiles noticed his eyes were wide and bright as Derek talked about all the books he's read, and Stiles found it interesting how Derek could be so interested in the simplest of plots. 

And it stayed like that, for a while. The two were the only ones in the airport, and they continued to talk, telling each other funny stories, the echoes of their laughter bouncing off the walls, sounding especially loud in the practically empty room. 

Derek was surprisingly nicer than he'd appeared to be, and Stiles was glad that he hadn't had to sit next to a crazy for the next four hours, but instead with someone who was interesting, in more ways than one. 

When people started to flood into the airport at 6 am, Stiles and Derek were genuinely surprised. 

"Have we been talking for that long?" questioned Stiles, and he watched as Derek glanced at his watch.

"Yeah. It's uh, 6:26." 

"Shit! I have to board my plane by 6:30! I have to go." scrambled Stiles, picking up all his stuff from the chair to the right, "Derek, it was totally nice meeting you!" 

Derek stood there, bewildered at what just happened; "Stiles, hold up," Derek left his bags unattended for one minute, running to where Stiles was practically tripping over all his stuff. He pulled out a business card, with Derek's name printed on it, and his FAX and work phone. "Call me." 

Then, Derek was gone, and the two departed, each going to different flights, in different directions.


End file.
